


Failed Confessions

by Ninjab00ty



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjab00ty/pseuds/Ninjab00ty
Summary: Yona pulled out a red heart-shaped card out of her bag and placed it on the table. There was pink lace carefully fixed around the edges and a ribbon tied around it. There was carefully placed candy hearts glued to it that read “be mine,” “I’m yours,” and “hugs & kisses.”There was another long pause before Yona spoke up, “so .. do you think he’ll like it?”
Relationships: Kye-Sook & Soo-Won (Akatsuki no Yona), Son Hak & Yona, Soo-Won/Yona (Akatsuki no Yona)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: AkayonaWeek





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by AkaYona Week 2021 prompts.  
> Always thought it was fun to write about these characters in high school. On a side note, in this AU they’re in American high school (4 years not 3).

AkaYona Week Day 1: hugs, kisses

February 8th, Sunday

“Everyone, I have an announcement,” Yona put her pen down and addressed the group. The seven were huddled in a far corner of the Kouka Public Library. It was late afternoon and although there weren’t much people around, she took care to make sure her next few words only reached her friends.

She looked around at them: Hak had his palm under his chin, his black hair obscuring his usual bored looking face, Zeno didn’t look up: his full attention was on the bag of chips they somehow smuggled into the library, Jae-ha had his legs up on another chair next to him, he was all ears for Yona but his eyes were checking out the cute librarian’s ass a few feet away, Yoon was typing away at his laptop, and only Shin-ah and Kija’s full attention was on her.

“Should I call Soo-won back over here? I’m sure he’d want to know, he’s the editor and all ..” Hak brought out his phone and was seconds away from calling him when Yona stood up and almost hurled her petite body at him.

“No Hak!,” she yelled, receiving an irritated “shh!” from the librarian, she sat back down and sighed, “it’s .. about him. I’m going to tell him how I feel.”

Her companions stopped what they were doing and looked at her, she got all their attention now.

“Yona, are you sure?” Kija asked, concerned, “you said you were going to do it before winter break at the Christmas Party but you decided not to.” 

“Yeah and that card was really hard to sneak out and throw away, I had to flirt with all those waitresses and give them my number while Shin-ah snatched it away, they’re all still calling me,” Jae-ha said and Shin-ah nodded in agreement, with his pet squirrel Ao on his shoulder.

“That’s because they think you’re in college, Jae-ha.” Yoon rolled his eyes, “if they knew you’re still in high school, I don’t think they’d pay you any mind.”

“I’m taking an online mixology course, it’s practically the same thing,” Jae-ha said, waving his friends’ remarks away.

Hak rubbed his temple with his hand trying to work away a headache, “no it’s not Droopy, and Yona, what Kija said, are you sure?,” he looked at her, they all did.

For a long time Yona knew she had feelings for Soo-won. Ever since she ran into him in the hallway that one day in the summer before 7th grade, Soo-won had been the one she looked up to and aspired to be. He always would speak to her with a smile on his face and always showed interest in whatever she was talking about at the time, he always minded her company. Aside from his kind demeanor, he was top of his class and was in almost every club, to which she tried to emulate. The way he drew people in and made everyone feel like an old friend, got him to be the President of the school council since his junior year beating out older, more experienced students.

But he was in his senior year now while Yona was still a sophomore, she knew she didn’t have much time to confess her feelings, and a few months towards the end of the school year didn’t seem like much.

“He’s going to graduate at the end of the year with you, Hak,” Yona said, “Jae-ha and Zeno, you guys are graduating too. I feel like I don’t have much time to decide, and before you know it, I won’t be able to do it at all. I’ve been in love with him for so long and I want to be able to tell him, the only thing is I’m afraid of what he’ll say.”

There was a long pause before Zeno broke the silence. CRUNCH. He had just finished his last bag of chips while Yona was talking and proceeded to start another.

“Don’t worry Missy,” he said, in between crunches, “he probably loves you the way we all do. We’ll help you confess to him.”

“Well ..,” she started, grabbing her school bag and reaching in, “I already made something for him ..”

Yona pulled out a red heart-shaped card out of her bag and placed it on the table. There was pink lace carefully fixed around the edges and a ribbon tied around it. There was carefully placed candy hearts glued to it that read “be mine,” “I’m yours,” and “hugs & kisses.”

There was another long pause before Yona spoke up, “so .. do you think he’ll like it?”

They all looked like they were trying to find the right words to say.

J: “I mean ..”  
Z: “maybe one more candy heart over here ..”  
K: “it’s so .. pretty ..”  
Yoon: “ehhh”  
S: visibly cringes

Hak bursts out laughing,”ok wait, wait,” he manages to say, in between laughter, “you’re going to confess to him with that? When are you going to do this? Can I have a front row seat?”

Yona hits him with her bag, “Hak, you’re so mean! I spent a lot of time on this, I can’t believe you! When you confess to your crush I’m going to tease you relentlessly!”

Hak dodged her attack easily and smirked, “when I confess to my crush, I bet you won’t!”

“Seriously tho guys,” Yona put her head down on the table, “if this card isn’t good enough, I’m gonna need help telling Soo-won.”

Zeno managed to get one of the candy hearts free and put it in his mouth, Kija hit his shoulder and Jae-ha mouthed a “what the fuck?” at him, to which he shrugged back and smiled.

“Let me take care of this, Yona,” Kija said taking out a pen and some fancy stationery from his bag. “I’ll help you write him a love letter and I’ll slip it to him tomorrow at the student council meeting.”

“Are you sure?” Yona asked, “I don’t know what to write in it.”

“I’ll take care of it, don’t worry,” Kija said, “I’m not one of the head writers of the journalism club for nothing.”

“Thanks so much,” she smiled and hugged her friend. “I’ll read it tomorrow at school, I can’t wait!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kija is ready to help Yona confess to her crush but something unexpected happens.

AkaYona Week Day 2: (generals, royalty)

February 9th, Monday

The next day Kija caught up with Yona and the others at school. He handed her a crisp white envelope that was stamped with a heart shaped crest in red wax. On the back, written in sparkling red ink, read “to my Valentine.”

“Hey are you sure you’re not in love with Soo-won yourself?,” asked Jae-ha.

Kija blushed, “Of course not! I was trying to make it look like it was done by Yona’s hands!”

Yona bit her lip, “oh I thought I was going to be able to read it before the council meeting.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot, sorr-“ Kija was just about to take the envelope back and open it for her before Vice Principal Joo-doh came around the corner and started yelling at students to get to class. It was already 5 mins before home room and usually the teachers would close the doors on the dot, a rule enforced by Joo-doh himself. Anyone caught after that received automatic detention, and everyone knew he loved giving those out.

Yona gave him the envelope and hurried to her home room with Yoon. The rest of their friends scattered in different directions to their classrooms not wanting to receive the ire of Joo-doh.

*******

It was late morning when Soo-won and Kye-sook caught up to Kija in the locker room. After gym period he usually would have a free block to study before joining his friends for lunch at noon. He was hoping to let Yona read the love letter at that time.

“Good morning, Kija!” Soo-won said in his usual cheerful self. 

“Morning,” quipped Kye-sook, his sullen face in juxtaposition to his friend’s.

Su-won continued, “we just want to let you know we’re having the student council meeting next period. Something came up after school and I have an obligation to one of my other clubs. I hope you can make it?”

“Ohh .. next period huh?” Kija stammered. “Uhh ..”

“I’m sorry if it’s such short notice, Kija. I can catch you up on the main topics later if you can’t make it.”

“Oh no, it’s ok,” he laughed, mentally shaking the nervousness away. “I can definitely make it, I’ll see you there!”

“Great,” Soo-won smiled, “see you there!”

He left with Kye-sook in tow, himself muttering a barely intelligible “later.”

Kija sighed, he was really hoping for Yona to read the letter before he sneaked it into Soo-won’s folder. This meeting couldn’t be taking place at the most inconvenient time! He was mulling over whether or not to give it today or at a later date but stopped himself when he remembered Yona’s words about not having too much time left to tell him. He did tell Yona that he was going to help her and he was going to see his plan through. He picked up his cellphone and shot Yona a text before heading to the council meeting.

*******

Yona sat down in her usual spot during lunch break, she was famished and the previous gym period made her even more so. But In a way she felt like she couldn’t eat anything until she read the letter that Kija made for Soo-won, so much so that she could barely concentrate during her morning classes. While she waited for her friends and especially Kija to join her she checked her cellphone for any text messages she might’ve received while at gym and immediately her eyes went wide:

[Kija: hey Yona, the council mtg is rescheduled for next period. SW had to cancel this afternoon. Gonna give him the letter then.]

The read receipt for the text had been right after her gym period started so she wasn’t able to read it then. That means .. she thought .. that he must’ve already done it! Her stomach was in knots, she had to find out right away.

She saw Hak, Jae-ha, and Zeno walking towards her with their trays and before they sat down, she asked them if they saw Kija and they shook their heads no before devouring their meals.

Shin-ah and Yoon came afterwards and they shook their heads as well, with Sin-ah saying he hasn’t seen him since their own gym period. 

Yona started to worry about her friend before he appeared and slumped into the seat next to Yoon on the far end of the table and laid his head there not saying a word.

“Kija, what happened?,” Yona came to sit across from him, she had to know why he looked so despondent.

“It happened so fast ..” he started, “The letter .. your letter for Soo-won .. I slipped it into his meeting folder before the start of the meeting. But Tae-jun .. he picked them up to hand them to everybody and he tripped, ughh .. well naturally Soo-won helped him pick the folders up and .. long story short it looks like Tye-sook ended up with it. I’m so sorry Yona ..”

Yona stared at him mortified, she was worried that he used her name in the letter and of all people, Tye-sook?! But she watched Kija looking defeated in front of her and she couldn’t bring herself to be angry. She knew he went out of his way to write it and even if it wasn’t sent to the right person she couldn’t hold him to it.

She smiled and patted Kija’s head, “it’s ok, I guess I wasn’t meant to confess to him that way.”

He looked up, “again I’m so sorry Yona, I’ll think of another idea .. and don’t worry I didn’t use your name in the letter so if and when Kye-sook reads it, he won’t know who it’s from.”

Hak laughed, “that guy is lucky he’s getting anything for Valentine’s Day from anyone, so you did him a solid, Kija.”

“He doesn’t seem like the type of person to respond well to a love letter,” Yoon said over his laptop.

“Well, we’ll see what he does with it,” Jae-ha said, finishing his food, “as for Yona and her confession, I think I have something else in mind that might work. And it’s a little over the top and not subtle like Kija’s letter.”

Hak narrowed his eyes, “just what are you planning?”

“Relax, Hak .. Yona doesn’t have to do anything. And it involves the other club I’m in and a few kids you might know.”

******

Kye-sook took his folder out of his bag. He had just finished lunch and wanted to look over the topics of the council meeting. He was annoyed at Soo-won for rescheduling the meeting earlier and more annoyed at the constant noise in the cafeteria. He sat by himself almost everyday, but he felt surrounded by imbeciles. Graduation at the end of the year couldn’t come fast enough for him and before he meant to get up and go someplace quieter, a white envelope fell out of his folder. Surprised, he picked it up and ran his finger over the red seal and curled his top lip at the sparkling writing. Ripping the envelope open, he started reading it:

“I hope this letter reaches you well. I’ve been very hesitant to tell this to you but I feel like I don’t have a lot of time to tell you how I feel. We’ve known each other for so long and I need to tell you that I’m in love with you. I can’t hide my feelings for you anymore and I know you may not feel the same, but telling you means so much to me already. On Valentine’s Day, I’m going to reveal myself to you and confess to you in person.”

Kye-sook was floored. He read the letter over and over and felt his heart beating. Who must it be, he wondered? He thought back to the council meeting. The letter fell out of his folder so it could be someone who touched them before the meeting. He knew Tae-jun the klutz tried to pass them out and tripped over himself but everyone knew he was hopelessy in love with the Principal’s daughter and Soo-won picked them up and handed one to him .. Soo-won ..

He immediately blushed. It couldn’t be .. could it? Could Soo-won have slipped the letter in the folder before giving it to him? He realized they have known each other for a long time, since elementary school in fact, and they spend a lot of time together studying for the same classes and managing the council. And it would make sense that the letter mentioned not having much time .. they were both graduating at the end of the year .. could something be there between them that he didn’t see before?

Kye-sook shook his head and brought himself back to reality. He didn’t have time to figure out the author of the letter, he was working hard to be Valedictorian of the class. If it was Soo-won .. or anyone else, he’d have to find out on Valentine’s Day, as sickening as it might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am a Soo-won/Kye-sook shipper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae-ha came out of the bathroom, his shirt saying “LOVE” in bold red print. He felt silly and almost didn’t want to perform his club’s routine but for Yona, he’ll leap to the moon and bring it back for her, if that meant making her happy.
> 
> He saw Ayame leaned against the wall and almost walked past her, if it wasn’t for what she said next, “Jae-ha I like you,” he stopped and turned around.

AkaYona Week Day 3: (fave tribe, fights)

February 10th, Tuesday

Jae-ha knew his plan would work. It was a little over the top and kind of embarrassing but then at least Soo-won would know Yona’s true feelings for him. After some time persuading her that she wouldn’t have to do anything but sit there with him and watch the hip-hop dance team do their routine, she reluctantly agreed with the mutual understanding that no one in the club know it was her that that they were doing it for.

Having to ask his club for this favor was a whole other thing in itself.

“You want our shirts to say what?”

“Uhh, this is kinda corny, Jae-ha ..”

“I don’t get it, who likes Soo-won that much anyway to want us to do this?”

“I bet it’s Yona, Jae-ha likes her but she friend-zoned him, remember?”

Lucky for him, Hak was some sort of big brother/idol to these guys so he was able to smooth over the deal with them in exchange for them coming over and seeing some videos of him when he was once in the dance club himself. Apparently he quit after his second year to focus on sports.

“Hey Hak, didn’t Yona friend-zone you, too?,” laughed Tae-woo, who was met with a back of the head slap from Hak himself.

“Just do this dumb thing for Yona, I’ll even throw in a couple of one-on-one matches to improve your game for basketball practice, deal?”

What Jae-ha didn’t know was that he was about to receive a confession of his own that day.

******

It was after school and various sports teams met in the large gym for practice. Yona sat with Soo-won in the bleachers, informing him earlier that the dance team was to perform some routine to practice for their competition coming up. They had told him it would be a good last minute story for the school paper.

After a few short minutes, the club walked in hurriedly. Yona scanned the group and couldn’t find Jae-ha anywhere, a couple of the performers were missing as well. Nevertheless they performed their number only for their shirts to say “I WON” at the very end to the confusion of all who watched.

“I thought it was very good and all but it seems kind of conceited right?,” Soo-won asked.

Yuna blushed with embarrassment, she was planning to confess to Soo-won but if the dance club messed up then she couldn’t say anything to him now, could she? And where was Jae-ha?

Before she could say anything, they heard a loud commotion just outside the gymnasium and they ran out there to see what was going on.

******

(A few minutes before)

Jae-ha came out of the bathroom, his shirt saying “LOVE” in bold red print. He felt silly and almost didn’t want to perform his club’s routine but for Yona, he’ll leap to the moon and bring it back for her, if that meant making her happy.

He saw Ayame leaned against the wall and almost walked past her, if it wasn’t for what she said next, “Jae-ha I like you,” he stopped and turned around.

“Jae-ha, I know I have a boyfriend, and Suki is great but I have feelings for you too.”

“Uhhh .. Ayame, let’s talk about this afterwards? We kind of have something to do ..”

“I just want to know,” she said, moving closer to him, “if you feel the same way.”

Jae-ha stared at her, he really couldn’t believe his ears. Where did this even come from? He asked himself. Just when he was about to respond, he heard Suki’s voice.

“What’s going on here?! Ayame, what’s happening?”

“Suki! I’m sorry, I like Jae-ha ..” she said clutching her shirt that read “YOU.” “I hope you understand ..”

“No I don’t understand,” Suki said, coming up to Jae-ha and pushing him, “what the hell, are you trying to take my girl?!”

“No, wait-“ Jae-ha said, with his hands up. He couldn’t afford to get in trouble, not anymore. 

After the previous year repeatedly getting into fights and getting in trouble, he became very close to being suspended for his behavior. It wasn’t until his grandmother’s illness that he was forced to drop out and care for her. Before she passed, she had wished for him to finish school and there he was, repeating senior year again. But this time, he promised her he’d do it the right way.

So as much as he wanted to kick the shit out this guy for assuming he wanted his girl, Jae-ha could only stand there and hope that whoever saw the altercation would look out for him. Just then, he saw a tall figure step in between him and Suki, Hak had come out of nowhere and saved him from the angry boyfriend’s physical attack.

Then he saw Yona come out of the gym with Soo-won following her and thanked the gods he had witnesses.

******

Yona sat with Jae-ha in the bleachers, it was late afternoon and the students were wrapping up their various practices before heading home. The excitement of the earlier hours were past them. Vice Principal Joo-doh was involved and Principal Il was notified. All parties involved received Saturday detention, including Hak who hasn’t stopped cursing Jae-ha under his breath for hours.

“Even thought it was a huge mess, I just want to say thank you for trying to help me,” She said.

“You’re welcome,” Jae-ha smiled, “and thank you for telling Joo-doh and your dad what happened.”

“Oh, don’t thank me too much, it was really Soo-won. He has all the influence, especially to Joo-doh.”

Jae-ha looked down, then at her, “you know, I promised my grandmother I would graduate high school.”

Yona looked at him and smiled, she placed her hand on his reassuringly, “you will, don’t worry. And I’ll help you, we’ll help you. Even Hak,” she pointed at the dark haired figure leaning against the wall, waiting for them.

“I am helping already, it’s bad enough he has to go home with me.”

“Because we’re brothers now, Hak. Don’t fight it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their shirts was supposed to read “I LOVE YOU SOO WON”
> 
> Btw I love the Wind Tribe, they all seem like just one big family. Apologies for doing Ayame and Suki dirty, I want to know more about them and how they met/got together after her betrothal with Hak fell through. 
> 
> In this AU, after Jae-ha’s grandmother dies he goes to live with Hak. They’re both in the journalism club for extra credit, I might do a little one shot about that one day.


End file.
